


答案在风中飘

by lewybest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewybest/pseuds/lewybest
Summary: *黑帮设定，年代背景飘忽，总之是上个世纪，内有哈梅斯/莱万及罗伊斯/莱万，前后有意义。其中哈豆腐有年龄操作，作者风格做作奇怪，可能造成人物ooc，结局未定，欢迎给作者提本文相关的建议。不建议挂我……





	1. 遥远的春天

　　总之，那还是在威斯特法伦庄园发生的事。那时候的莱万多夫斯基不过十五六岁，父亲刚刚过世，家里面没有主事的男人，不会讲几句德语。一位先生告诉他，他天生适合拿枪，他就是杀人的利器。于是那位先生领着他从波兰来到北威州的一座庄园，那是德国北边黑色势力的豪强据点，等待他的多是无止境的训练和漆黑的天。

　　初来乍到时他瘦得可怜，日子过的没什么颜色，常常被同龄人支去跑腿、洗衣服。那些德国黑帮小伙相当厉害，无论是枪法还是手段，甚至是垃圾话，让他常常觉得自己弱的可怜。夜里，他躺在床上，脊背常常会抖得很厉害。他时常觉得自己像墙角的一只无人理睬的臭虫，心头几乎能感受到一种尖锐的刺痛感，他很冷，并且不知道路在何方。他突然感觉很困倦，迷蒙间想着：睡吧，明天会好的。明天，明天一定会比今天好的。

　　明天会好的。他安慰着自己，似乎给日子立了个盼头，会好的。仿佛第二天就风和日丽、碧海蓝天了。

　　外面下大雨了，他总是在想他妈妈。

　　他每天正午都会抱着一大篮的衣服路过草场中央的苹果树。于是在枝桠舒展的苹果树下，莱万初次遇见马尔科-罗伊斯。庄园的钟楼打着响，罗伊斯爬上了树，咕溜溜滚下一地苹果。树上的男孩头发乱糟糟的，他有一双绿眼睛和歪歪的嘴。他把受伤的小鸟放在枝桠上，朝树下喊，有人吗，谁来接我一下。他的鼻音很重，像果瓤沙了的苹果。

　　那一天莱万挨了别人的打，青紫的拳头印留在他的眼眶上，颧骨下方还有红印子和擦痕，原因是射击的时候射偏了。同龄的伙伴嘲笑他，像他这样的细胳膊细腿，哪天火并时就断掉了。那时候瘦得如同细竿子一样的莱万朝树上望，他张开瘦弱的双臂，喊：“你可以跳下来——我来接住你。”

　　阳光从树影中一跃而下，两个男孩在地上滚了好几圈。

　　罗伊斯撑在莱万身上，莱万出了汗，他的心咚咚地跳，他不清楚那是不是鼓膜的声音，还是钟塔传来的钟声呢？阿施塔特女神眷顾着他，他的头有点晕。

　　罗伊斯如梦初醒，他从莱万身上下来，坐到一旁，他拍了拍莱万的脸颊，说：“我叫马尔科，你叫什么呀。”

　　后来的每一个午夜时分，莱万都会梦见那个阳光灿烂的正午，他定定地站在那棵苹果树前，罗伊斯有一双绿宝石一样的、像猫一样漂亮的眼睛。真奇怪，他不总是去看他。就像即使你拉上了窗子，阳光依然会泄入你的房间。爱情有时像麻风病，像鸦片的瘾。他去渴望某种气味。苹果甜味，就像手臂，攀上他的脚面，缠住他的双腿，萦绕在他的鼻尖。

　　罗伊斯有时候在那棵树下，有时候不在。莱万在黑色的轿车里见过他，罗伊斯静静地坐在后座，他的身旁从来不缺娇美的小姐和谈笑自若的绅士。教父领着罗伊斯在庄园里散步，像是两头在自己领地里驰骋自若的雄狮。从某一天开始，他也会在小教堂的窗子后面看到罗伊斯，一般是下午的两点十分，起初他以为那只不过是一次偶然的祷告，他从未想过那是一条毒蛇衔着禁果，朝猎物晃了晃尾巴。

　　那一次，他朝窗子里望，屋子里没有人。一双手借机从身后蒙住了他的眼睛，那个声音这样说着：“瞧瞧，我抓住了谁。”

　　莱万的呼吸一瞬间窒住了。他说不出话，身后的少年身体紧紧地贴住他，甚至把鼻尖送到了他耳边，那声音还带着一点笑意，他身上有一点阳光的味道，和他午后刚看过的玫瑰的香气：“莱维，谢谢你总是来看我。”

　　莱万整个人都在抖，激动？害怕？心虚？说不好。那双手终于重新予他光明，他回身，又看见那两颗含着笑意的祖母绿。罗伊斯抬手似乎是想摸一摸他的鬓角，却又将手放下了。

　　“你知道？……”莱万犹豫着，他踌躇地开口，还是问出这个问题。

　　罗伊斯昂起头，退开几步。那是一种锁定式的目光，像是飞溅到他脸上的一滴消毒水，莱万不敢抹，怕烧脸，也不敢不抹，在脸上怪别扭。

　　“我每一次都能发现你，可是你为什么要躲的那么远？”

　　莱万一瞬间想要找条缝隙钻进去，藏起来。他很紧张，那是某种不能称之为暧昧感情的少年心事，被当事人堂而皇之的揪出来，他很紧张。可是他发现，罗伊斯同样紧张，他紧张地揪住了袖口，似乎是在酝酿什么不得了的大计划。他们不能都做鸵鸟。罗伊斯这样想，他不再揪弄他的袖口了，手指将袖口的褶皱捋平。他走了过去，好像有一种一往无前的勇气。可是他走了两步又顿住了脚步。

　　莱万突然想起有时白桦树张牙舞爪地伸开臂膀，在乌涂涂的天幕下像一只无名的怪物。莱万站在宴会厅的窗口向里面望，那是多特蒙德的小少爷的生日。裱花的巨大奶油蛋糕，无数的礼物盒，金箔、钻石、珍珠、玫瑰花，教父亲手将小王冠戴在罗伊斯的头上，他有一头灿烂的金发。

　　然后，然后他什么都没做，英俊的公子哥儿目光穿过茫茫人海、芸芸众生，看见了趴在窗外的小小少年，他朝莱万笑了一下，举起手中的高脚杯，一个致意，他笑得嘴角歪歪的。那笑容勾勒在莱万的胃里，化作一只蝴蝶飞出来。

　　莱万不敢总盯着他看，可他每次抬头，罗伊斯都直勾勾地盯着他。

　　雾气浮上了窗。莱万感觉像是一脚踩空，又像挨了当头一棒，他被一只手捉住，又被一只手推下了岩浆，不然他的脸为什么会这么烫？

　　他回过神，觉得马尔科是个很可爱的人。

　　“你今天很好看。”眼前的罗伊斯伊斯酝酿了半天，才吐出这样一句干巴巴的话。没半晌，他自己涨红了脸，他又开始结结巴巴地说，“其实，今天天很蓝，树也很绿，我们……我……”

　　莱万愣了一下。

　　他们又无话可说了。他们心中都藏着怕对方知道、又怕对方不知道的事情。

　　旱热的天，灼眼的阳光漏过枝桠，罗伊斯突然抓住了莱万的手腕。

　　“莱维，刚才那些都不是我想说的，”罗伊斯说，“其实我想说，我喜欢你。”

　　铛。整点的钟声敲响了，他的心跳漏了一拍，紧接着如同起搏器一般狂跳起来，要尖叫着钻出他的胸膛。他在这一刻几乎忘了如何发声。

　　“我每天都在想你，”罗伊斯捂住了脸，他还是个小男孩，有点懊丧，耳尖就红的像苹果一样，“我总看到你过来看我，可是你为什么不再近一点！我也不知道怎么和你说话，可是我总是在想你……”

　　嘎巴嘎巴。莱万听见命运女神掰开他的嘴，然后，他听见他自己说，我也喜欢你。

　　直至很多很多年以后，莱万多夫斯基也忘不了那个午后，他戏称他们那时候天真烂漫又愚蠢的可怜，可光是可爱可怜，又怎么能让他记忆犹新那么久。

　　等到圣诞节的时候，莱万在射击训练中拿了最好的成绩。于是罗伊斯在圣诞树前吻了他。罗伊斯是个干干净净又阳光灿烂的小男孩，他没杀过人，刚开始接手家族的经济事务。威斯特法伦的教父把他教的很好，他学的很快。毫无疑问，他会是多特蒙德的下一个主人。

　　他们第一次做爱是在罗伊斯的衣橱里，那简直是一次疯狂的偷情，十九岁的莱万成为了罗伊斯的成年礼，勇士斩杀恶龙来成为一个英雄，年轻的王子侵占这具躯体去成为一个真正的男人，每一个国王都应该有专属于自己的神像。

　　莱万双手抖着解开自己的衬衫，罗伊斯却捉住他的双手，靠过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊。罗伊斯从正面进入了他，他们不停的亲吻对方。

　　莱万整个人陷在柔软的织物里，双腿赤裸着，微微打着颤，小心翼翼地环上罗伊斯的腰，脊背一次一次被顶到衣柜深处，罗伊斯每一次挺身都戳进他的最深处。于是他哑着嗓子低声喘着，不时发出喑哑的尖叫和求饶，甚至到最后只会哭着喊波兰话了。

　　那时候他的肌肉线条已经变得强壮而漂亮。当他在一摊颓堆的衣物中仰起脖子啜泣，像一个神圣的处子，一座被亵渎的圣像。少年朦胧的欲火被汗湿，莱万把脸凑过去，亲了亲罗伊斯的下颌。

　　他很久没做过噩梦了。莱万想，爱情真是个伟大的东西。

　　


	2. 独舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *黑化预警

　　在暴雨天，在莱万的小窄床上，他们赤裸着上身并排躺在一起。前半夜风花雪月，他们从夜里的星星谈到花园里的夜莺。后半夜室温上来了，他们又滚作一团，年轻人是不知疲倦的，通常完事之后他们会冲个澡。穿着浴袍的罗伊斯头发乱糟糟的，他赤着脚直接跳到床上，身上还带着皂角的清香味道，莱万裸着上身，有可能会抱着一本书或杂志打发时间，所以罗伊斯会从背后抱住莱万，把湿乎乎的头发在对方的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。白天他是他最好的的帮手和利刃，晚上他是他的妻子和私有物。莱万有个好看的肩膀，方便他留下齿痕。

 

　　莱万扭过头去和他接吻。

 

　　怀里这个人是他的，只是他的，只忠于他的，他每次一想到这件事，年轻的占有欲就得到了空前的满足，不知满足的贪婪在喟叹，他突然想起他爱上莱万的那一天，想起波兰男孩在漆黑的角落里哭泣，一种莫名的黑色悸动粘合着少年人特有的爱情蠢蠢欲动，他当时想：这个人会不会流下更多的泪呢？不，我为什么要让他哭呢？他又开始恐慌，有一天，他会不会亲手毁了这一切？

 

 

 

　　莱万在十七岁那年就已经是欧洲地下世界小有名气的杀手，人们叫他“埃米尔”。尽管他在金色的威斯特法伦长到二十几岁，但他始终没有获得过归属感。哪怕是执行任务，他都习惯独来独往。

 

　　他在任务中认识一些和北威州无关的人，在意大利执行任务的时候，他喜欢去都灵找什琴斯尼喝两杯，那个心狠手辣的黑道医生和他很聊得来，波兰医生劝他往上爬，吞了那里的老大谋个出路，他在多特并不是一辈子只能当个卖命的杀手。莱万笑着把酒杯放下说：“我跟他们未来的老大睡了，从小睡到大。”

 

　　什琴斯尼摸了摸下巴：“这个上位方式也不错。”

 

　　莱万又拿起酒杯：“算了。”

 

　　他不是没有野心，一个实力强劲的男人怎么可能甘于现状而不是向上攀登呢？可他是个波兰人，在这个德国人的圈子，他本身就是个异类。因此他和马尔科的关系始终是从属的，始终是不平等的，他像是一个追随者，一个幕前者。

 

　　小孩子的爱总是单纯的。因为他们从未拥有过别人，也不需要考虑利益，没享受过自由。爱怎么可以只是占有与顺从呢？爱又能维持什么呢？

 

　　年少的爱可以让他不再噩梦连连，可当他长大了、不再恐惧噩梦时，他还需要这份简单且稚嫩的爱吗？

 

　　什琴斯尼又笑了：“我有个克罗地亚朋友在慕尼黑拿到过他想要的一切。我的朋友，如果你疲倦了，不妨去巴伐利亚找找机会。也许你能拿到你想要的所有东西。”

 

 

 

 

　　教父死在一场宴会上。上一秒还在谈笑，一声枪响过后，他的脑浆子洒了一地，直接从二楼的楼梯上摔了下去，软软地塌在大厅的中央，莱万拿着枪护在罗伊斯的身前，女人的尖叫声、枪声像一阵风暴，旋转着刮下楼去，罗伊斯一个人呆愣地站在楼梯口，他的衬衫领子上全是血。他用手指触摸着脸颊和衣领，血的温度似乎要把他烫伤。

 

　　他呆愣地凝视着莱万，波兰人则焦急地回望他。他无视波兰人出自本能地挣扎，一把抱住对方，全身颤抖起来。莱万抚摸着他的脖颈，以为他在害怕。

 

　　在那个晚上。教父的死意味着一个时代的结束，可更像是一个枷锁随风而去，那个令他不放心的小继承人的共情能力突然消失了，他不知道他在他的黑色世界里留下怎样一个机器、一个怪物。

 

　　罗伊斯抬着那樽昂贵的棺材，上面盖了一层厚厚的紫红色天鹅绒。他又看了看在座的宾客，全是上流社会的先生太太小姐们，他们没有表情，没有眼泪，甚至没有悲伤。仿佛那层漂亮精致的面皮是他们全副武装的铠甲，而灵魂以及所有情感被牢牢锁了进去，冷静得几乎令人发指。你难以想象那是一群什么样的死魂灵。

 

　　罗伊斯笑了一声，仰起头，眼眶有点发干发红，呈现出一种戏剧般的憔悴感。

 

　　教堂顶部彩绘宗教画中的耶稣俯视着下方的宾客，那一副神像画的并不好，主的慈爱与悯然被表现的荡然无存，一切都波普化了。

 

　　罗伊斯在这一天第一次知道了杀人的滋味，他甚至没要莱万教他怎么用枪。他当着众人面前一枪爆碎了一个人的脑袋，血溅了他一脸。他当时是昂着脸的，血迹留在他苍白的面颊上，像是某种不知名画派的涂鸦，但他仍然是那种沉郁的表情——他的左眼装着北边的军火市场，右眼装着帮派的账目开支，以及十几条货船的运转。他接过格策扔过来的毛巾，胡乱地抹了把脸。

 

　　他没有吐，也没有感到恶心，心里甚至有一种难以言喻的快感，这很是惊奇。他知道亲手杀人的这一天迟早要到来的，他以为自己会吐个昏天黑地，然而他没有。他甚至有一种难以启齿的餍足感。

 

　　在此后的人生中他逐渐领悟，他可能天生就是一粒不祥的种子，要别人的血来浇灌才能开花结果。他人生的头十几年，黄金珍珠奶油堆砌起来的漂亮日子，让他和旁人，包括莱万，他们都有一种错觉，以为不谙世事是一朵未绽开的植株所应包藏的，却不知道命运撒错了种子。大雪覆盖山坡时，皑皑一片，融化之时只如酱油结块，荒原之上一地肮脏，缓缓倾流进阴沟之中。

 

　　他看着镜子里的自己，年轻的脸上布满老态，阳光吻过的地方充斥阴鸷，目光浑浊，令人望而生畏。难以名状的物质冲破了表皮，他突然开始质疑：你是谁？

 

　　他后退了一步，定定地盯着镜中的自己，那个他开始嘲笑，开始冷笑。他说：“我就是你，你就是我啊。”

 

　　他突然感觉遍体生寒，无法名状的锁链拔地而起，将他牢牢地束缚住，他粗喘着，镜中的他冷笑着，他额角青筋暴起，摸索过一把利器掷过去，镜中的他瞬间化为齑粉。

 

　　他捂着眼睛，耸动着肩膀大笑起来。

 

　　总说人成长需要一个契机，蜕变往往是从自身开始的，你都不知道一个人的灵魂里会长出怎样一个怪物，把他从里面吞食殆尽，留一个三十年常青的躯壳。

 

 

 

 

　　查明凶手是谁很简单。同处北边的帮派的首领，和威斯特法伦在销往北美的枪支生意上有了争执，这是一场蓄谋已久的阴谋报复。他们的仇人背后有着不小的势力，发祥地似乎要追溯到伊比利亚，总之，这个人并不好惹。

 

　　他们的仇人喜欢蓝眼睛的漂亮男孩。三十岁的莱万多夫斯基找个合适的角度就能将对方一枪爆头，四十岁的他根本无需自己动手，而二十岁的他对这次暗杀并没有那样十拿九稳。

 

　　他并没有把计划告诉罗伊斯，而是麻醉了一个男舞者，似乎是饰演魔王的那一位，他自己换上了舞衣。那天剧场上演着《天鹅湖》，他们的仇人坐在一个视角很好的包厢里。

 

　　他下台的时候，一位侍者在他耳边说：“先生，有位先生想见您。”

 

　　他从善如流，然后他果真见到了那位大人物，包厢内有很多安保，而那人似乎在包厢内一个更小的屋子里观景。他那年刚刚二十三岁，笑起来的时候，会装作不经意地把牙齿完完全全地露出来，显得很可爱，像个小男孩，这令对方麻木且过度腐朽的躯壳体验到一丝青春的快感。他不自觉地前倾身子凑过去嗅，男舞者的脖颈处能闻到薄荷的味道，有一点含而不露的勾人，当然，男人总是通过香气认识情人。

 

　　那人不怀好意地抓握住他的手腕，莱万佯装与那人接吻，姿态宛若一个乖觉漂亮的斯拉夫情人——然后他口中衔着的刀片割破了对方的颈动脉。

 

　　在黑暗中，他扣住对方的双手，找准了角度堪堪避开喷薄而出的血液，感受着对方的剧烈抽搐，他双手捧着对方僵直的脖颈，又朝自己拉近了一点。血液沾上了他的舞衣，黑色的羽毛堆砌在领口，就宛如一个真正的恶魔。

 

　　那么杀掉剩下的人就不是难事了。可当他走出门时，只看到一地的尸体。

 

　　他冷漠地抬头并拔枪，只看到两个穿着体面的男人，其中一个他认识——是拜仁的托马斯·穆勒，他们在柏林交过手，然后他让拜仁什么都没能得到；另一个人是一个英俊的小个子男人，娃娃脸，大眼睛，不太看的出年龄。

 

　　小个子男人鼓了鼓掌：“手法很漂亮，感谢你为我们也清除了一些障碍。”

 

　　他没说话，而是朝小个子男人开了一枪，当然，他没忘记消声器，却被对方毫不费力地躲开了。小个子男人显然不像他看上去的那样无害。

 

　　“你们想从我身上得到什么？”莱万问，他能想到，对方过来的可能不止两个人，而他只是一个人只身前来，“我只是一个杀手，我实在是没有什么权力。”

 

　　“这倒不必，先生，”小个子男人说，“我叫菲利普-拉姆，我很欣赏你，如果哪一天你需要机会，可以来慕尼黑看看。最后我需要提醒你，杀了这个男人的确是为你的帮派报仇了，但于你而言，不一定是明确之举哦。”


End file.
